


Vox Populi I

by Fuguestate



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The masks arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vox Populi I

_\--a  trick? / Is he alive? / The news said he was dead, but then how--?_

_How many did he send? / How did he know I--? / Oh God, will they come for me? / Why me? / What do I do? /--said to stand with him at Parliament  / God,  I can't go there / Will he be there? / What will happen?_

_I'll get black-bagged / --black-bag me / They'll  kill me / They'll kill us / Like they did_

_Mum_

_Dad_

_Edward_

_Mrs. Brown_

_Grandma_

_Uncle Stephen_

_our neighbors_

_that man_

_that woman_

_those people_

_(She didn't / He didn't / They didn't_

_even do anything)_

_Oh God, they'll _

_black-bag_

_come for_

_take away_

_kill_

_my family_

_my dad_

_my aunt_

_Grandpa_

_my mum_

_my baby_

_I can't do this / I can't have this here / I'm so afraid_

_I hate this /-- hate living like this /-- can't stand this / God I—_

** _I HATE THIS._ **


End file.
